Hechizos, magia y ¿Celos?
by Amaikurai
Summary: La magia es algo engañoso, así como tal vez podría solucionar problemas amorosos podía hacer que estos empeoraran. Todo estaba hecho y ahora debían encontrar la manera de solucionar su error. Multipairing, posibles parejas CRACK. Editado y Re-Subido
1. Chapter 1

**-sopla el polvo en el fandom Hetalia- Hacia Muuuuucho que no me pasaba por aquí ._. **

** LA CULPA LA TIENE MI INSPIRACIÓN y South Park(?) Ok no el ultimo no... He decidido re-subir y editar este fic :D ¿Qué les parece?**

**Por cierto hasta ahora me dio cuenta de lo cursi que era ._. En serio... Así que si los personajes están algo OoC perdóneme no se si hacerlo cursis o no(?)**

**T**itulo: **Hechizos, magia y ¿Celos?  
**

**P**arejas: USUK, DenNor.

**S**umary: La magia es algo engañoso, así como tal vez podría solucionar problemas amorosos podía hacer que estos empeoraran. Todo estaba hecho y ahora debían encontrar la manera de solucionar su error. Multipairing, principales USUK y DenNor.

**A**dvertencias: Posible OoC y parejas CRACK(?)

**D**isclaimer: Hetalia, junto con sus personajes no me perteneces(por desgracia) son de Hidekazu Himaruya-sensei, si no habría mucho mas romance, y los Nórdicos conquistarían el mundo :K(?)

* * *

La reunión acabo, todos se levantaban de sus respectivos lugares y se dirigían lo más pronto posible a la salida. Sin duda fue difícil aquella junta, pero cuando ¿no? Siempre era lo mismo, ese constante cliché que no dejaba de ser igual.

Inglaterra que se la había pasado la mayoría del tiempo discutiendo y contradiciendo las locas ideas del estadounidense se levanto de su lugar esa noche tenía una cita con él; aunque la personalidad del menor era unas veces estresante aun así lo amaba, y no quería llegar tarde y ¿Manchar la reputación de caballero que había conseguido con el tiempo? Jamás.

Si bien fue hace poco tiempo que empezó a salir con el norteamericano, este había conseguido enamorarlo. No sabía cómo había logrado hacer que un tsundere corazón amara a un energético chico. Pero eso era amor por el ex pupilo.

Se levanto de su lugar; con rapidez ocasionando que se cayera la placa en la cual venia su nombre, se estiro para recogerlo y ponerlo en su lugar pero unas voces le detuvieron.

— ¡Hey! Spain — tomo por el hombro al ibérico haciendo que este se sorprendiera, el ojiverde solo sonrió—Mi jefe me pidió que te dijera…

Inglaterra chirrió sus dientes; últimamente Estados Unidos mantenía una buena relación con España y no le agradaba mucho, esperaba que esos dos solo fueran amigos. Sacudió su cabeza al pensar extrañas ideas, ellos solo hablaban de política últimamente. Decidió no darle mucha importancia; sin embargo, el papel de la placa no opinaba lo mismo yacía arrugada a causa de la fuerza con la que el inglés presiono. Al darse cuenta de lo que hizo solo se limito a suspirar y dejar el objeto casi destruido en la mesa.

—Mejor me voy no, quisiera armar un escándalo. — diciendo eso mas para sí mismo que para otra cosa, salió por la puerta principal.

Caminaba por las calles de New York para ir al hotel en que se hospedaba. Ni el ruido de la ciudad lo desviaba de sus pensamientos; creyó que era ridículo que estuviera celoso por el menor, se rió al recordar esa idea. Pero la inquietud no se desvanecía, solo para estar seguro le daría una pequeña advertencia para decirle que solo pueden ser amigos.

Después de darse un baño y vestirse logro sacar la idea de su mente, los celos estaban empezando a controlarlo…

Como era de esperarse llegó temprano al restaurante en el que se encontrarían, era lujoso, el inglés había logrado convencer al americano de comer en uno más elegante que en uno de comida rápida.

Se arreglo un poco el saco entes de sentarse y solo pidió un vaso de agua al mesero. Comenzó a inspeccionar su alrededor en busca de su novio. Por alguna razón estaba nervioso era la primera que vez que los dos estaban en un lugar tan elegante, esperaba que el norteamericano se supiera controlar.

Suspiro. Pero fue sacado de su mundo por el ruido de la silla moverse…

—Lo siento, estaba en una reunión con Rusia sobre el ataque alienígena. — el otro solo le miro.

—Sigues con tu loca idea de invasión extraterrestre….Ah— exhalo aire—No importa siéntate.

Arhur estaba sorprendido con la actitud de Alfred. La velada transcurrió de lo más normal; Estados Unidos sólo hablaba cuando debía y era muy educado poniendo en práctica las enseñanzas de su ex tutor. El inglés estaba atónito ante tal visión que se le hacía difícil de creer jamás había visto comportarse así a su americano, era notorio que se esforzó por su novio para demostrarle que podía comportarse. Sin darse cuenta el tiempo transcurrió rápido y el angloparlante no se había dado cuenta. Pagando la cuenta; se levantaron y salieron del lugar.

—Gracias por esto Al—pero antes de proseguir el menor le había plantado un beso impidiéndole continuar, Arthur correspondió al gesto algo torpe por ser sorpresa.

Separándose Alfred acaricio la mejilla del menor mientras miraba como esos ojos verdes brillaban bajo la luna.

—_Artie Remember this. I love you! _Y nunca te cambiaria por nadie— esbozo una sonrisa, causando más la intriga de su acompañante. Alfred detuvo un taxi—Seguramente querrás ir a casa, espero pronto nos encontremos— y volvió a dar una de sus mejores sonrisas causando el sonrojo del otro que se había quedado sin habla.

—Pero— decía al fin diciendo algo y el americano le abrazo, pareció susurrarle algo en el oído y se fue caminando haciendo solo un gesto con la mano para despedirse.

—Señor, Señor ¿Está bien?— pregunto el preocupado taxista. Al ver que su ya pasajero no decía nada sentado en la parte de atrás, el otro despertó, pero no por la pregunta del hombre si no a la reacción de lo que le había susurrado antes de abordar el transporte.

"_España no es más que un amigo solamente. Te amo, buen viaje."_

Su cara adopto un rojo tomate, ante la declaración del chico amante de las hamburguesas ¿Acaso fue tan obvio cuando los vio que se dio cuenta de lo que planeo?

Lo que no sabía es que el americano estaba más al pendiente de él de lo que esperaba; había estado observando todos sus movimientos y reacciones cuando hablaba con España. Le alegraba saber que en realidad ese anglocejón sentía algo por él, cerrando sus ojos trató de revivir ese recuerdo en sus sueños.

Mientras el otro había llegado a casa se despidió de su traje y se vistió con su pijama acostándose en la gran cama, pero su mente no le permita dormir. Lo asaltaba con las locas ideas: España quedándose con su novio. Esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso lo creyó así sus celos le impedían razonar que esa idea fuera real, totalmente confundido salto fuera de la cama, se dirigió a un librero donde movió una palanca y entro en su "guarida secreta".

Unas hadas le recibieron con respeto y este las saludo.

— ¿Qué va a hacer, su majestad?

—Un hechizo— respondió con rapidez. Tomo un gran libro y leyó el primer conjuro que encontró enviándoselo a España, solo sería una pequeña advertencia.

Cerró el libro y salió del lugar, eso calmo todo sentimiento de envidia y pudo dormir tranquilo. No permitiría que alguien más estuviera con su americano. Pero no contaba con la sorpresa que le aguardaría al país de la pasión.

Era estresante todas las voces en el sala, Arthur peleando con el americano y Francia entrometiéndose entre los dos haciéndolos discutir aún más ¿Acaso estaba en una manicomio?

Pero no solo eran ellos los que le hacían perder la paciencia; también se sumaba un chico, ególatra, energético y autoproclamado rey de los Nórdicos, Dinamarca. Si bien aquel chico tenía unas locas ideas o el afán de hacer molestar a Suecia. Y había ocasiones en la que en serio no soportaba tenerlo cerca, era él quien tenía algo que no podía permitir tenerlo lejos. Si, la ironía amaba jugar con él.

Claro que no admitiría tan fácilmente que en ocasiones extrañaba al danés; sus sentimientos son algo que no puede expresar con facilidad y termina golpeando, insultando o en ocasiones siendo frio con Dinamarca. Ni si quiera él sabe la respuesta ¡Maldito Denmark, es su culpa por ser tan idiota! Si tan solo pudiera decirle lo mucho que lo extrañó cuando no lo veía en mucho tiempo y expresarle cuanto le hizo falta. Pero esas cosas era un imposible para él, se veria totalmente ridículo. Además bien es sabido que Mathías es un tonto encerrado en su propio mundo, es difícil aveces demostrarle lo que siente.

—Noru~— canturreo acercándose al noruego que le observaba con una mirada fría y sin expresión alguna. — ¿Quieres venir a mi casa?

— ¿Porque habría de quererlo?—soltó cortante esperando que así que no le molestara más. Sabe muy bien que ese danés no acepto el no por respuesta al ver que seguía observándolo. — Este bien. Iré cuando termine unos asuntos.

Dinamarca sonrió.

—Bien te esperare~— salió de la sala cuando la reunión acabo. Era común que los nórdicos fueran los primeros en salir.

Noruega se mantuvo hay de pie con su monótona mirada; no es algo común demostrar sus sentimientos, pero no quería decir que no los tuviera. En realidad aquel danés le demostró que el amor existía, con tenerlo cerca sentía latir sus corazón y se pasaba la mayor del tiempo pensando en el ¿Qué había hecho ese chico para tenerlo en ese estado? Era solo un molesto y ególatra; sin embargo, era su molesto y ególatra país.

Caminaba por la ruidosa ciudad; veía la gente pasar a su lado gritando y riendo, parecía que era fácil para ellos convivir en ese bullicioso lugar. Llegó al hotel en el que se hospedaba, se encontraba a solo unas cuadras del punto de partida. Tomando el elevador del lujoso edificio espero pacientemente a que éste se detuviera en su piso. Entrando a la habitación de apresuro a tomar sus cosas para regresar a su casa, terminar así los asuntos pendientes y cumplir lo más pronto posible aquella visita que había planeado.

El viaje en el avión fue algo largo, tuvieron problemas en el aeropuerto de una media hora. Cosa que le hizo sentirse un poco enojado puesto que tenía prisa.

En cuanto piso su tierra natal se dirigió a terminar los asuntos.

Soltó un suspiro cuando había terminado; aunque se hizo algo tarde aun podía tomar justo a tiempo un avión para llegar lo más pronto posible, tenía suerte de que no demorara mucho. Arribo en el aeropuerto de la ciudad del ex rey de los nórdicos y se dirigió directamente a la casa de él.

Caminando por la suave y blanca nieve, venían a su mente y en su rostro se formo una leve sonrisa al ver la que había llegado a su destino, un recuerdo a su mente lo tomo por sorpresa…

_El calor de la chimenea no parecía suficiente para el chico, que hizo un puchero ante la negación de su compañero. Las calles bañadas de una fina capa blanca en la obscuridad de la noche presente por la ventana hacían juego perfecto con la petición del chico. _

—_Vamos Noru~— le ánimo._

—_He dicho no. — soltó una mirada fría que parecía congelarle._

—_Se que te gustara— habló con picardía. Al ver el leve sonrojo del otro sonrió cómplice. — ¿Lo ves?— acaricio su mejilla y miro a sus ojos violeta._

—_Solo esta vez— se resigno acercándose mas al chico sentado en el sillón, sintió la calidez de sus manos al entrelazarse y se acurruco a su lado._

_Ni el frio de la tormenta de nieve afuera, parecía existir solo una cálida presencia. Una tierna sonrisa se formo en las comisuras de los labios del noruego._

_Estaba Dinamarca soñando o ¿Acaso ese chico acaba de sonreír por y para él? Porque no dejaría a nadie más tener esa sonrisa, lucharía por verla de nuevo en la persona que más amaba…_

Se acerco a la puerta nervioso ya se disponía a tocar; pero unas voces y risas en el interior del lugar detuvieron su acción, despertando una confusión. Intento observar a través de la ventana; cosa que era casi imposible no podía ver con la nieve a acumulada en el marco y la pared que se atravesaba en su vista, lo cual le hacía difícil verificar quien se encontraba dentro del hogar.

— ¿En serio? _Tanska_*— rió levemente el chico ante tal locura que le contaba el danés.

—Si eso hizo el estúpido de Sueco—también soltó una risa al encontrarse con ese recuerdo en su mente.

El noruego abrió los ojos a la par, estaba confundido. No, más que eso extrañado de que el finlandés estuviera ahí ¿Y si también se encontraba presente Suecia? No, claro que no; el interior estaba muy tranquilo para considerar esa opción en la casa solo había paz, seria increíble que Dinamarca no estuviera gritando ni nada por el estilo teniendo al sueco cerca ¿Qué rayos pasaba?

Acaso el finlandés no le basto con tener solo a Suecia. Se sorprendió de su pensamiento ¿En que estaba pensando? ¿Qué clase de idiota idea había sido aquella? Noruega se regaño a si mismo ¿Qué pasaba en su mente? Sacudió su cabeza y volvió a la puerta dispuesto a descubrir ese alboroto dentro de él. Seguramente sólo eran sus paranoicas ideas las que lo controlaban. Un fuerte sonido dentro de la vivienda hizo que se sobresaltara y entro rápidamente a la casa sin importarle nada más.

—_Bror_ ¿Estás bien? —en su voz temblorosa se noto una preocupación.

Se quedó en shock frente a las dos personas. Dinamarca ahora estaba en el piso intentaba pronunciar alguna palabra mientras el fines sobre él estaba totalmente sonrojado. Ambos sentían la mirada monótona del espectador; esa no era la fría mirada de siempre esta era diferente, jamás la habían sentido. El chico de ojos violetas solo les observo por unos segundos.

—Lamento la intromisión— disculpándose salió rápido por la puerta sin permitir alguna explicación, una lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

Después de correr unos minutos se detuvo a retomar aire ¡¿Qué estaban haciendo esos dos?! ¿Por qué dolía tanto? ¿Acaso Den nunca le había amado? Más y más preguntas que las anteriores dominaban su mente evitando reflexionar y encontrar alguna explicación. Sin esperar nada llego a una conclusión estúpida: De Finlandia es la culpa. Y se dirigió al aeropuerto para regresar a su casa lo más pronto posible.

El menor se levantando dando a su salvador oportunidad para levantarse y comenzó a disculparse.

—Lo lamento, si no me hubiera tropezado con el mueble. Esto habría pasado. Lo siento— repetía y se culpabael menor

—No te preocupes Fin ha sido un accidente— sonrió tratando de suavizar la situación, lo cual era muy difícil e incómoda.

—No quisiera ocasionar algún problema entre tú y Norja**. Tal vez lo mejor es que regrese con Ruotsi***. Discúlpame por todo esto.

—Está bien, no pasa nada, Fin, cuídate. — el chico volvió a despedirse y salió de la casa.

Estaba todo listo nada faltaba, solo necesitaba un conjuro, tomo el primer libro que vio y recito el hechizo. Sus celos se habían descontrolado.

—Fin no volverá a estar cerca de Den….

* * *

Finés - Español

*Dinamarca

**Noruega

***Suecia

**Y bien que les parece esta historia que escribir hace 6 meses(?)**

**Por cierto, de regreso en este fandom... ¿QUE ONDA CON EL AMERCIAXSCOTLAND? ._. Eso es tan CRACK... Pero buaaano~**

**¿Reviews, Favs, Follows?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Moi, Moi! Reportandome aqui! TSK! como odio la escuela y el trabajo -3- pero tengo que estudiar y ganar dinero... Waa~ T_T No iré la convencion de anime y comic -llora- Y yo que quería hacer cosplay de NYOChina. PEro dejo mis mariconerias(?) de lado para traerles este siguiente capitulo. Como podran ver es largo-nitanto(?)-(Porque puse juntos como 4 capitulo juntos).**

**Disfruten...**

**T**itulo: **Hechizos, magia y ¿Celos?  
**

**P**arejas: USUK, DenNor y CRACK(?)

**S**umary: La magia es algo engañoso, así como tal vez podría solucionar problemas amorosos podía hacer que estos empeoraran. Todo estaba hecho y ahora debían encontrar la manera de solucionar su error. Multipairing, principales USUK y DenNor.

**A**dvertencias: Posible OoC y parejas CRACK(?)

**D**isclaimer: Hetalia, junto con sus personajes no me perteneces(por desgracia) son de Hidekazu Himaruya-sensei, si no habría mucho mas romance, y los Nórdicos conquistarían el mundo :K(?)

* * *

El sol matutino acariciaba su rostro, lo cual hacia difícil seguir durmiendo obligándolo a dejar el sueño. Se movió con suavidad por la espaciosa y suave cama, acompañado por un terrible dolor de cabeza; o es lo que imagino que tendría al despertar después de la noche anterior. Nada todo se encontraba bien, se sentía feliz y fresco. Busco por las sabanas rastro de algún acompañan ante, pero se encontraba solo.

Era extraño estar en la soledad pese al día anterior que había salido con su par de mejores amigos, bebiendo casi toda la anoche en medio de un ambiente de fiesta y alcohol. Que era una costumbre de casi todos los fines de semana. Se divertía como nunca en la casa de algunos de ellos tres haciendo locuras que descubrían después en fotografías que tal vez estarían por toda las redes sociales. Total no les importaba demasiado como para preocuparse.

Lo último que lograba recordar, si es que podrían llamar a esas imágenes distorsionadas en su mente, es que fue llevado a casa por el mayor de los italianos; su encuentro era borroso a causa de la sustancia bebida y lograba apenas pensar con nitidez sobre lo ocurrido. Busco a su lado y no había nadie.

_Tal vez el decidió regresar a casa_, pensó al verificar que en efecto era el único en la gran cama. Con parsimonia el español se levanto y observo a su alrededor inspeccionando el lugar donde se encontraba. Pronto se dio cuenta de que no era su casa.

Salto fuera de la cama con rapidez; miro por todos lados, sintiendo una gran calma al darse cuenta de donde tal vez se encontraba.

— ¡Ah!~ Solo estoy en un hotel…—intuyo suspirando aliviado y esbozo una sonrisa. Ésta desapareció como había llegado. — ¡Un hotel! ¿Cómo llegué aquí?— busco apurado alguna señal de otro inquilino en la habitación. Más una vez más en el día un GRAN peso se quito de encima al descubrir que ni un alma le acompañaba.

Pese a su preocupación de encontrar algún rastro de haber dormido con alguien más, cosa que su novio JAMÁS le perdonaría entro cauteloso al cuarto del baño. Primero se arreglaría y ya regresaría con más calma a su casa, esperaba que esta habitación ya estuviera pagada, tal vez desayunaría con servicio al cuarto antes de partir. Escucho su estomago rugir y sonrió al tener en mente la deliciosa comida.

Se dirigió al baño, seguía un poco confundió con borrosos recuerdos de la fiesta. Rio al recordar cuando Prussia cayó en el pastel queriendo besar a Austria, aun con restos del postre continúo intentando besar al austriaco.

Se detuvo frente al espejo con una expresión aterradora, cayendo en un estado de shock lanzando unos minutos después un estruendoso grito. Quedando paralizado frente la figura ante sus ojos.

— ¡¿Q-Qué es esto?!— tartamudeaba mientras se observaba detenidamente buscando alguna razón LOGICA para lo que le ocurría.

Cuando por fin pudo reaccionar salió apuradamente de la habitación y se vistió con lo primero que encontró pero cubriéndose bien completamente. Dejando ver solo un mechón de su cabello debajo de ese sombrero.

Se en camino a las calles tratando de comprender la situación en la que ahora se encontraba, aún seguía en estado de shock y lo mejor sería buscar ayuda inmediata. Estaba distraído caminando a paso veloz, chocando con algunos postes a los cuales soltaba de vez en cuando una maldición o un "Lo siento" pensando que sería alguien.

Pronto llego a la casa de los Hermanos Vargas, el cual para estar ahí fue un recorrido un poco más largo al rutinario. Tal vez ellos podrían ayudarle. Toco a la puerta esperando una respuesta. Salió un chico castaño sonriente y amistoso a recibirlo.

— ¿Quién?— pregunto a la presencia del otro lado de la puerta, que estaba llena de ropa. Lo que dificultaba conocer su identidad.

—Soy yo, Antonio. — salió una voz de aquel "monstruo de ropas", al cual Feliciano ya había llamado. El visitante se quito un sombrero y la bufanda que vestía para darse a conocer.

Lo único que recibió fue un grito del espantado chico que cerró la puerta inmediatamente y corrió a esconderse detrás de un sillón en el interior de la casa y llamar a Alemania para pedir ayuda. Ni siquiera dio una oportunidad al español de explicarle, al menos, lo que sabía.

* * *

Finlandia aun seguía recostado en un ligero sueño, cuando comenzaba a despertar tubo las ganas de no hacer nada ese día; solo estar en compañía de Suecia, Seland y su mascota Hanatamago. Si, ese es el día perfecto para él. Esbozo una sonrisa a pesar de seguir con los ojos cerrados.

Sus manos buscaron el tacto del sueco, aunque sabía perfectamente que este siempre era el que se levantaba temprano por las mañanas y tal vez estaría en la cocina.

Se incorporo con parsimonia, tanteando donde estarían sus pantuflas de perrito. Por fin las obtuvo y se levanto de la cama, caminaba con los ojos entrecerrados, lo que obstruía su vista y hacia difícil caminar por el suelo de la casa. Hubo unos tropiezos, golpes leves y maldiciones.

El silencio en la casa era perturbador; al que no le dio mucha importancia tal vez solo Berwald y Sea salieron de compras para el desayuno, eso fue lo que paso por su mente. La idea quedo rápidamente descartada al escuchar un ruido proveniente de la cocina. Entro en el cuarto de baño y abrió el grifo, tomo un poco de agua entre sus manos y limpio su rostro para poder despertarse completamente, algo que tal vez deseo no hacerlo. Lanzo un grito sordo su expresión se volvió confusa y asustada.

—Sí, estoy soñando. Sigo soñando— intento consolarse a sí mismo, siendo inútil. — Ruotsi*, Ruotsi— salió en busca de su pareja, que tal vez podría ayudarle. Aunque eso tampoco fuera muy útil en esos momentos, casi imposible podría decirse.

Corrió fuera de la habitación chocando con otra persona.

— ¡Ow! Eso dolió—exclamo adolorido, sobando su trasero que impacto con el frio suelo. Levanto la mirada encontrándose con esos brillantes ojos.

— ¿Estás bien?—pregunto dándole su mano para que se levantase.

* * *

El ojiverde yacía sentado en la orilla de la cama con las manos ocultando su rostro en un intento por consolarse a sí mismo. Después de aquel shock al descubrir que cambio de la noche a la mañana fue un gran susto que casi cae desmayado de la sorpresa. Se observo una vez más el espejo esperando que esto fuera un sueño; sabía que no era así, se había metido en un gran aprieto. Desesperado busco en la habitación alguna cosa que le ayudara a descubrir la verdad sobre aquello de porque a él le había pasado. Preguntándose en que pudo haberse equivocado al invocar el conjuro.

_La noche anterior después de lanzar aquel hechizo al español fue suficiente como para poder obtener tranquilidad y conciliar el sueño solo sería como una advertencia hacia él sobre su relación con Estados Unidos. Solo eso. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que él se vería afectado por el conjuro. _

_Abrió lentamente los ojos, el sol entraba por la ventana evitando que siguiera durmiendo; que no le molestaba en absoluto, el hecho de despertarse temprano y con una sonrisa maliciosa se incorporo para ver los resultados de la magia que el día anterior usó. Estaba ansioso por observar lo que le había pasado al Ibérico, tal fue su sorpresa al observar con detenimiento su reflejo y encontrarse con un gran susto que casi grito pero de su boca solo se escucho un sonido sordo. Después de eso comprendió todo, tenía que arreglar esto antes que alguien más se diese cuenta._

Ahora se sentía como todo un completo estúpido ¿Cómo puedo llegar a semejante extremo solo por unos celos? que tal vez nunca debieron existir. A su mente llego el vivo de recuerdo de Estados Unidos; aquel susurro antes de regresar a casa, se sonrojo y lamento por lo que hizo unos minutos más por lo ocasionado.

Sabía las razones y no las soluciones a ese conflicto. Intentaba al menos lograr recordar el conjuro usado; cosa que era un imposible, estaba demasiado desconcertado con lo que paso para pensar en eso. Suspiro. También sabía que estar ahí sentado no solucionaría nada. Decidió mejor ir a buscar alguna solución, tal vez las hadas pudieran ayudarle a saber el hechizo usado.

Se levanto de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a su acompañante, tomo un cambio de ropa, el primero que vio y salió de la habitación dando pasos lentos y cuidando por donde caminaba. Pero fue detenido tomado de la camisa.

— ¿A dónde vas?...— hablo un somnoliento chico que acaba de despertar, lanzo un bostezo y miro con los ojos aun entrecerrados a su pareja. En definitiva todo estaba empeorando.

* * *

Noruega sintió un frio recorrerle el cuerpo; justamente recordaba que el día anterior había cerrado la ventana antes de dormir que ahora se encontraba abierta, con parsimonia se levanto dirigiéndose a cerrar aquella entrada y volver a conciliar algo de descanso. Sabía que ese día no haría nada importante así que ¿Porque levantarse temprano? Si solo era para que Dinamarca estuviese molestando lo mejor sería cerrar la casa por completo y así evitar cualquier contacto con él. Sin embargo, al ver su reflejo en la ventana se dio cuenta de que algo le había ocurrido durante la noche. Suspiro y la cerro rápidamente.

Fue al cuarto de baño y lo mejor era arreglar eso ¿Cómo pudo ser tan torpe en usar un hechizo prohibido? Trato en vano de poder recordar el motivo. Mas a su mente solo veía el vago recuerdo de que estaba demasiado molesto con el finlandés para darse cuenta de que maldición le lanzaría. Y es que fue un impulso lo que hizo y no tenía ninguna excusa para su comportamiento.

Optó porque lo mejor sería tomar un baño antes de salir, así que entro en la tibia agua de la bañera mientras ponía sus pensamientos y memoria en orden.

Aún así era doloroso, ese maldito recuerdo rondaba en su mente y no salía. Su furia aumentaba poco a poco; pero se desvaneció al ver su reflejo en el agua, había otro problemita que arreglar antes de que Dinamarca lo notara, que sin saberlo ya se había infiltrado en su mente reviviendo cada alegre momento que pasaron juntos.

El tiempo se había alargado así que decidió ponerle fin a todo esto. Tomo una toalla y un cambio que había tomado antes de entrar y comenzó a vestirse. Un sonido estruendoso le hizo detener todo movimiento y alzo la vista al causante con su monótona mirada.

—Lo siento, no sabía que estaba ocupado. — se sonrojo el hombre al ver el estado del otro y salió por la puerta cerrándola a sus espaldas.

Lukas se quedo confundido por la actitud de ese hombre que interrumpió sin aviso previo.

* * *

*Fines-Español: Suecia.

**D: Necesito ayuda, quiero que Antonio hable su lengua natal, pero mon ami~ No soy española soy vecina del gringo allá arriba AJUA! y no tengo sus términos ;n; Se acepta ayuda(?)**

**Bueno eso es todo reviews, regalos, peluches nordicos, regaliz, a Copenhague(?), tomates, acepto de todo :3**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
